Digivolution
is a term used in the Digimon series. It is a process used by Digimon, monsters that inhabit a parallel universe called the Digital World that spawned from Earth's telecommunications network. Through Digivolution, a Digimon can develop into a more powerful being. Concept Digimon reside in the Earth's various electronic networks as well as in the Digital World. As they are essentially computer data they can download additional data to themselves, which makes them stronger. If they download enough data, Digivolution is triggered. During Digivolution the Digimon's appearance and attributes change, and it becomes significantly stronger than it was before. The resultant form of the Digimon almost always has a different name than the previous. However, the Digimon's consciousness remains unchanged. If a Digimon does not absorb enough data needed to maintain the form, it will not be able to retain that form for long and revert to a lower level in a matter of time. Digivolution is divided into multiple levels, made up of an egg-form and six main evolutionary steps. Levels are not mentioned in Digimon Fusion and its related media, and most of the Digimon created for the series are specified as having no level in the Digimon Dictionary. Main Digivolutionary Stages (English adaptation terms with Japanese terms in brackets): * * * * * * If left to its own devices, Digimon will naturally age and, over time, may digivolve to higher levels using data from the environment. Digivolving from the initial Fresh stage usually progresses, but each subsequent level takes progressively more time. Because of this, only a sparse number of Digimon naturally reach their final forms. Anger and/or the necessity to survive in a great battle can often spur digivolution. When Digimon are deleted, they either regress completely into DigiEggs or break apart into innumerable bits of errant data that can be easily acquisitioned or "loaded" by other Digimon. However, when a Digimon forms a bond with a human, a Digimon may digivolve much more quickly. Using a Digivice, humans can allow a Digimon to instantaneously digivolve to a higher level by sharing their energy. This takes a large amount of energy and cannot happen if the Digimon is weak, injured, or hungry. Digimon who digivolve using a digivice will degenerate, or "De-digivolve", to a lower form after a certain amount of time or if sufficiently injured in a battle. Usually, a partner Digimon's default stage is Rookie; Gatomon from Digimon Adventure being a notable exception, as she naturally digivolved to Champion before meeting her human partner, Kari. However, sufficient injury or energy loss can cause a Digimon to revert an even lower form after naturally digivolving. On top of the regular stages, special forms exist that can only obtained through special methods: Special Stages * , an ancient form of digivolution which only a handful of Digimon are capable of. To gain this form, the Digimon needs to absorb the energy from one of the special s|デジメンタル|Digimental}}. If a Digimon has multiple Digi-Eggs, its digivolved forms become progressively more powerful. An Armor Digimon's power is similar to that of a Champion's and were often equated as such in the card game. Later versions of the card game outright stated that they were the same. They are also considered equivalent to Ultimates in Digimon World DS and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. * is a special level which is related to the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors; by merging with one or more of the Spirits, someone can turn into a special Digimon of this level. **'Human Hybrid' is a form that transforms a human or digimon into a human-like Digimon, whose power rivals that of a Champion. To attain this, one requires the H Spirit of one of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Human Hybrids were treated as equivalent to Champions in Digital Monster Card Game and became Champions in Digital Monster Card Game α. **'Beast Hybrid' is a form that transforms a human or digimon into a more bestial-looking Digimon, whose power rivals that of a Ultimate's. To attain this, one requires the B Spirit of one of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Beast Hybrids were treated as equivalent to Ultimates in Digital Monster Card Game and became Ultimates in Digital Monster Card Game α. **'Fusion Hybrid', also known as , is a powerful form, achieved using both an H-Spirit and B-Spirit. Fusion Hybrids were treated as equivalent to Megas in Digital Monster Card Game and became Megas in Digital Monster Card Game α. **'Unified Hybrid', also known as , uses five H-Spirits and five B-Spirits, combining to give a human or digimon an incredibly advanced and powerful form. Unified Hybrids were treated as equivalent to Megas in Digital Monster Card Game and became Megas in Digital Monster Card Game α. *'Burst Mode': Shown so far only in Digimon Data Squad and Digimon Masters, Burst is "the power that exceeds Mega," though it may just be similar to a mode change where digimon of a certain level transform to attain greater power such as Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. A Burst Digimon retains a similarity to their original form but has new attacks and a clear increase in power. It is its own special level in Digimon Masters. * , also known as the "Ultra" level, is a level even higher than Mega. Its existence was a major focus of Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Only a few Digimon are at this level, and many times they are just classified as Mega for convenience. The Korean version of Digimon Masters uses this level for Digimon beyond Mega. In all Digimon series, a Digimon will usually shout out its type of Digivolution immediately before Digivolving and then shout out its new name immediately after. Examples include: "Agumon digivolve to... Greymon (Agumon shinka! Greymon)!" and "Imperialdramon mode change to... Fighter Mode (Imperialdramon Mode Change! Fighter Mode)!" Though Digivolution is named after the theory of evolution, it is more similar to metamorphosis, though there is also an element of aging involved, as seen in the Japanese stage terms. Effects of Digivolution When a Digimon reaches its next level of evolution, its appearance may resemble its previous form or it can have no relationship to it at all, such as Gatomon, who resembles a cat, digivolving to Angewomon, an Angel Digimon. Usually, with the case of digivolution to the Champion level, the resultant Digimon is larger than the previous form, but digivolution to the Ultimate level can often cause the Digimon to refine its strength and decrease its size at the same time, such as (e.g. Togemon to Lillymon). The same circumstances can arrive with Mega Digivolution, such as MetalGreymon to WarGreymon. Forms of Digivolution Digivolution is one of a Digimon's special abilities. Digivolution is part of a Digimon's natural life cycle, with Digimon digivolving to stronger forms as a result of age and experience. Not all Digimon may undergo it, but it can happen naturally. As they gain data, skills or effect of a Digivice they will be transported into a Digivolution zone where they slowly Digivolve into champions. They may gain armor and/or clothes and when Digimon digivolve they will become a lot stronger than all of the rookies. Digimon can only stay in their Champion Digivolution until their energy or data drops to zero. In the dubbed version of Digimon Adventure and its sequel, regular Digivolution is accompanied by a sound reminiscent of a dial-up phone Internet connection, possibly to signify how they download data to become stronger. In Digimon Tamers it is more difficult to trigger Digivolution in partner Digimon. In this universe, the ultimate source of Digivolution for every Digimon is Calumon, a Digimon created by the Digital World's gods, the Digimon Sovereigns, to put the power of Digivolution in a space small enough so that it couldn't be detected by the malicious computer program D-Reaper.("Azulongmon Explains It All") A Digimon's Tamer must swipe a Digivolution cardIn the Digimon Tamers universe there is a version of the Digimon trading card game that is very popular with children all over the world. If a child becomes the Tamer of a Digimon, he can use these trading cards to modify various aspects of their Digimon. They can temporarily give them extra power or weapons, or in this case get them to digivolve. into their D-Power Digivice as an activator for Calumon to give them Digivolution energy. To digivolve to the Ultimate level, a partner Digimon is sent the energy of a Blue Card via the D-Power, as well as being given some of Calumon's energy. In Digimon Data Squad a human partner evokes D.N.A. within themselves. D.N.A. is a manifestation of a human partner's emotions that they can send to their Digimon to prompt evolution. Some non-partnered Digimon feed off the negative thoughts of people to evolve in this series. The call is "D.N.A., Charge!". In each series it is possible for a swarm of Fresh or In-Training Digimon to combine into one Digimon of a higher level. As this method of evolution produces a Digimon with one consciousness it cannot be considered a type of DNA Digivolution. Super Evolution / Matrix Evolution / Perfect Evolution / Warp Digivolution is the Japanese term for when a Digimon evolves from its Champion stage to its Ultimate form. However, in the English dub of the first two seasons, this process is not given a unique term and was simply called Digivolution. This same term is also used in Digimon Fusion to describe temporary Digivolution or Digivolution at will, such as Shoutmon's digivolution to OmegaShoutmon and MetalGreymon's digivolution to ZekeGreymon. In Digimon Adventure, the power of a Crest is required. At first, it requires the DigiDestined to display the trait of their Crest (e.g. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya has to show courage, or Sora Takenouchi, love) in order to achieve Ultimate. Afterwards, it is easier to digivolve to Ultimate, but the main activation required an enormous display of the trait in question. Incorrectly displaying that trait results in Dark Digivolution. However towards the end of Digimon Adventure 02, the original eight Digimon are able to digivolve into their Ultimate forms using the power of Azulongmon's DigiCore. In the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers, both the Champion-to-Ultimate and Rookie-to-Mega progression are proceeded with the words Matrix Evolution. However, only with the latter is the phrase exclaimed by the human partner. In the English adaptation, only evolution to Ultimate is referred to as Matrix Digivolution; the latter referred to as Biomerging. Champion-to-Ultimate Matrix Digivolution is triggered through the aforementioned examples of Calumon and the Blue Cards. In Digimon Data Squad, Perfect Evolution is a method used by the members of DATS to evoke a stronger version of the D.N.A. and evolve their Digimon partner to its Ultimate form. It can be used to digivolve to a Champion stage, or used on a Rookie and have it digivolve straight to Ultimate. The term Warp Digivolve is used in the English Dub for the evolution from Rookie to Ultimate. The call is "D.N.A., Full Charge!". There is no prefix used here either. Mega Digivolution is used only by Paildramon in Digimon Adventure 02. Like Tamers, this series has the Digimon Sovereigns, though only Azulongmon appears here. Azulongmon shares the energy of a DigiCore with the Adventure 02 partner Digimon, a ball of powerful energy that catalyzes Digivolution in a similar way to what Calumon does in Tamers. Combining the power of their Digivices with that of Azulongmon, the other Digimon who were at the In-Training level at the time digivolve to Rookies, but the Ultimate-level Paildramon, who is fighting a losing battle against Mummymon and a Triceramon at the time, is given the ability to Mega Digivolve, digivolving him to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. ("Dramon Power") Degeneration , or De-Digivolution, is the opposite of Digivolution. In this process, a Digimon reverts to a lower form; this usually occurs when they lose enough of their data, either through losing battles or simply consuming a temporary boost of energy. In the anime, a Digimon that has used up all the energy from a temporary digivolution will generally de-digivolve further depending on how high of a form they had been using; Champion to Rookie, Ultimate to In-Training, and Mega to Fresh. As the Digimon used the higher form more often, they would acclimate to it and not fall so far when it expired. In the Digimon Story games, the protagonist can have their Digimon degenerate in order to increase their total Aptitude, as well as to reset their levels and allow them to restart stat-grinding, or to choose an alternate Digivolution path. In addition, the Mystic Energy forces nearly all of the Digimon citizens of CITY to degenerate to Digi-Eggs when it attacks and steals their data. Special Types of Digivolutions These methods of Digivolution branch out from the normal types. Dark Digivolution is a corrupt form of regular Digivolution, usually resulting in an evil digimon. A Digimon dark digivolves when someone coerces it to digivolve forcefully, with a mind clouded with anger, or through dark power. A Digimon digivolved through this method is evil and perceives nothing but its urges to destroy, making it very dangerous. In Digimon Adventure, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya pressures his partner Greymon to digivolve to his Ultimate stage, resulting in SkullGreymon.("The Arrival of Skullgreymon") Greymon dark digivolves to SkullGreymon again ("The Emperor's New Home") and then into a virus version of MetalGreymon("The Captive Digimon") in Digimon Adventure 02 as a result of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Ring, Dark Spiral, and his black D-3. In Digimon Tamers, Takato Matsuki, enraged by the death of Jeri's partner, Leomon, wills WarGrowlmon to become Megidramon, a Digimon so viciously powerful it threatens the entire Digital World, unleashing the power of the Digital Hazard symbol on its chest. ("Lionheart") In Digimon Data Squad, Marcus's rage towards Thomas's defection caused ShineGreymon to transform into his Ruin Mode.("Kurata's Real Plan") In Digimon Next, Barbamon's infusion of dark energy combined with MagnaAngemon's negative thoughts force a dark digivolution to Murmukusmon("Anti-God Devices Digimon Twin!"), and when Barbamon's Commandments murders Trailmon, an enraged Yuu causes Gaomon to digivolve to BlackGaogamon ("{The Other Sage!]]"). Shou Kahara's use of the Dark Area and the Dark Digisoul to digivolve Peckmon to Crowmon is also a form of Dark Digivolution. ("The Girl Norn!") In Digimon Xros Wars, Shademon's larva's Digivolution after being fed with hearts of despair is also a Dark Digivolution. ("Xros Miracle!! Reel in a Sliver of Hope!!")"Xros Miracle!! Reel in a Sliver of Hope!!" Taiki: Bagramon! Did you hand the Shademon larva to your brother... Just to hand him despair...!? / Bagramon: !? What are you talking about...!! / Taiki: I'm talking about the possibilities that you've created without even knowing!! The Digivolution of Shademon that took place when it was fed with hearts of despair... You could say that's one form of Dark Digivolution! Armor Digivolution is the fusion of a Digimon with a . It is featured in Digimon Adventure 02. It is an ancient form of Digivolution that was developed when the Digital World was young and it was almost impossible to digivolve even to the Champion level without assistance. It is later used in Digimon Adventure 02, when the Digimon Emperor's D-3 and the presence of Control Spires prevent Digimon from Digivolving to the Champion level. A DigiDestined activates Armor Digivolution by shouting, "Digi-Armor Energize!" or "Digimental Up!". In the English dub, a golden Digi-Egg is activated by shouting "Golden Armor Energize!" DNA Digivolution is a method of Digivolution first used in the English dub of Our War Game!, and later in Digimon Adventure 02. The name "Jogres" is a portmanteau of the words "Joint" and Progress". DNA Digivolution allows two Digimon to combine into one Digimon of a higher level. The two original Digimon consciousnesses join into one, and the combined Digimon can speak with both voices—often simultaneously. In Digimon Adventure 02, Gatomon's tail ring, in the possession of Gennai, gives the partner Digimon the power to DNA Digivolve ("A Million Points of Light"). There is also a sub-form of DNA Digivolving seen in the dub of Revenge of Diaboromon called Warp DNA Digivolution. Using it, two Rookie-level Digimon can skip Digivolving to the required stage for combining and go straight to the DNA Digivolved form. Agumon and Gabumon are the only ones to have used this, becoming Omnimon without Warp Digivolving to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Digimon known to use DNA Digivolution in the anime series are: *WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to Omnimon *ExVeemon and Stingmon to Paildramon *Aquilamon and Gatomon to Silphymon *Ankylomon and Angemon to Shakkoumon Digimon known to use DNA Digivolving in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 are: *Devimon and Ogremon to SkullSatamon *Kuwagamon and Kokatorimon to Megadramon *Megadramon and Cherrymon to Ghoulmon *WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to Omnimon Digimon known to use DNA Digivolution in the Wonderswan Games are: *Machinedramon and Kimeramon to Millenniummon in Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer *Monodramon and XeedMillenniummon to a Digi-Egg in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. Digimon known to use DNA Digivolution in Digimon Xros Wars (manga) are: *Starmon and the Pickmons to ShootingStarmon. The Japanese term for DNA Digivolution, Jogress Evolution, is a portmanteau of the words "joint" and "progress." DNA Digivolution is handled differently in most video games. Digimon World 2, Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers, and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk follow a different method. DNA Digivolving two digimon together will permanently fuse them into one new Digimon with increased stats, sometimes forming a new one but other times not. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer features Calumon cards which provide DNA Digivolution function two Digimon who are equipped with them. It provides in-battle DNA Digivolution. The combined Digimon will be the next Digivolution stage of the Digimon who has the lower digivolutionary level or, if the digivolutionary levels are the same, the who initiates the DNA Digivolution. Warp Digivolution / Ultimate Evolution / Double Warp Digivolution is a digivolution process where a Digimon can reach a higher level directly bypassing any intermittent phases. Notable digimon who have used this, although only implicitly in some cases, are Agumon, Gabumon, Leomon, Angemon, Keramon and Impmon. In few cases, particularly Agumon, Gabumon, and Angemon, they do not actually bypass any intermittent phases—they simply go through it very quickly. This is shown by Agumon and Gabumon having their Champion and Ultimate forms appear during their respective Warp Digivolution, and MagnaAngemon appears briefly when Angemon warp digivolves to Seraphymon. In Digimon Tamers, Impmon gains the ability to warp digivolve to Beelzemon ("Motorcycle Madness"), though it is never actually called Warp Digivolution in the series. In Digimon Data Squad, it is called Ultimate Evolution; with enough D.N.A., a Digimon can evolve straight from Rookie to Mega, much like Warp Digivolution from the first two seasons. However, during evolution, the Digimon simply uses the term shinka without any prefix. The call is "D.N.A., Charge! Overdrive!". In the English dub, this is called "Double Warp Digivolution", and while this is functionally identical to standard Warp Digivolution there is one subtle difference; during Warp Digivolution the intermittent phases of the Digimon are shown, but during Double Warp Digivolution all intermittent phases are skipped and not shown at all. Mode Change A occurs when a Digimon becomes a different version of its current species. The new mode is usually more powerful than the previous. Digimon known to Mode Change are: *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode to Fighter Mode and then Paladin Mode *Gallantmon to Crimson Mode *Beelzemon to Blast Mode *Lucemon to Chaos Mode and then to Shadowlord Mode *Belphemon Sleep Mode to Rage Mode *ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon, and BanchoLeomon all to Burst Mode *ShineGreymon to Ruin Mode *UlforceVeedramon to Future Mode *Leopardmon to Leopard Mode and back *Ophanimon Falldown Mode to Ophanimon *Various Darkness Modes in Digimon Fusion. *Shoutmon X7 and Arresterdramon to Superior Mode Warp DNA Digivolution Warp DNA Digivolution is used in the English version of the second Adventure 02 movie, Revenge of Diaboromon. Agumon and Gabumon DNA digivolve together directly into Omnimon. Biomerge Digivolution is used only in Digimon Tamers. It works like Warp Digivolution, but the partner Digimon merges with its human Tamer to evolve. Unlike DNA Digivolution, the resultant Mega level Digimon has two consciousnesses. The Digimon and Tamer remain separate and are able to feel each other's thoughts and feelings. The human Tamer lies nude within his or her partner, surrounded by a bubble of light, named ,[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/aramaki-e.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Aramaki Works]Although the name is written as "テイマー・ボール" in Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources, it is written without the interpunct as "テイマーボール" in the Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle. lending his or her strength. The main problem with Biomerging is that while it is quite simple in the Digital World it is very hard in the Real World. This is because in the Digital World both humans and Digimon are data, in the Real World the humans are flesh and blood, but the Digimon are still data. This problem is overcome when Dobermon sacrifices himself, as he is a vessel carrying a power from the Digimon Sovereigns.("The Messenger") While Biomerge Digivolution is supposed to activate only when both Digimon and Tamer have one overriding goal they want to fight together to achieve, in the D-Reaper arc of Digimon Tamers once Dobermon sacrifices himself to allow the Tamers to Biomerge the Tamers somehow automatically activate Biomerge when they need to fight. A Tamer activates Biomerging by commanding, "Biomerge Activate!" in the English dub. In the Japanese version, the term Matrix Evolution was in fact counted only for the Biomerging. Tamers and Digimon known to use Biomerging in the anime are: *Takato Matsuki and Guilmon to Gallantmon *Henry Wong and Terriermon to MegaGargomon *Rika Nonaka and Renamon to Sakuyamon *Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon to Justimon Shining Digivolution Shining Digivolution is Calumon's attack. In Digimon Tamers, when Calumon releases all of his Digivolution energy, he causes every Digimon in the Digital World to digivolve to Mega. ("Janyu's Ark") It is called the "Light of Digivolution" in Digimon World DS. Pseudo-Evolution is what Akihiro Kurata terms the process he uses to evolve Gizumon into Gizumon-AT and then Gizumon-XT, with the use of an artificial D.N.A. There is no official term for the process in the English version. Bio-Hybrid Digivolution , is used in Digimon Data Squad. It enables Kouki Tsubasa, Nanami, and Ivan to become their first Digimon forms, based on three Armor Digimon. However, the resulting forms are far more powerful than regular Armor types. This type of digivolution caused by injecting a Digimon's scattered data in Gizumon into a human body, so the data can merge into human's D.N.A. and when the D.N.A. is released the Digimon form can take over human body and merge powers (human and Digimon). When the Bio evolution is completed, the Digimon data reverts back into a Digi-Egg and leaves the human body, and the human cannot evolve into a Digimon again unless re-injected. The call is "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Charge". The Bio-Hybrids first forms are: *Kouki to BioThunderbirdmon *Nanami to BioQuetzalmon *Ivan to BioStegomon Hyper Bio Extra Evolution is used in Data Squad. Hyper Bio Extra evolution caused by Akihiro Kurata re-inject more powerful digimon data Kouki, Ivan, and Nanami using data gathered from Gizumon-AT and Gizumon-XT. This power is very dangerous because if the human body cannot contain the digimon data, they also are killed. However, these three overcome this situation and receive mega power from digimon. The call is "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Full Charge". The Bio-Hybrids new forms are: *Nanami to BioRotosmon *Ivan to BioSupinomon *Kouki to BioDarkdramon Burst Evolution is used in Digimon Data Squad and in Digimon Next. In Data Squad, it is a Mode Change, it enables a Mega Digimon to reach its Burst Mode; an even more-powerful form. The call is "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" in English, and "Charge! Digisoul Burst!" in Japanese. ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon}, and BanchoLeomon have all managed to get to Burst Mode. In the series finale, Agumon achieves a form resembling Burst Mode, with energy surrounding his body, but it is never confirmed to be a Burst Mode level. In Next, it is simply a way to digivolve from to Mega in the absence of a Digivice; however, it quickly consumes the tamer's life-force, and is dangerous to use. It is invoked by calling out "Burst Charge!". Sho Kahara uses it to digivolve Peckmon to Ravemon ("Death Struggle: Three Commanders!"), while Yu Inui attempts the same to get out of a bad situation so that Tsurugi Tatsuno can continue on. ("Anti-God Devices Digimon Twin!") X Evolution A unique type of digivolution when a digimon comes in contact with the X Antibody, and becomes an upgraded version of itself, most of the time with new, stronger attacks, and a different appearance. Death-X Evolution Digivolution through death, where DexDorugamon, DexDoruGreymon and DexDorugoramon digivolve when they die to get to higher forms. Blast Digivolution Blast Digivolution appears in Digimon World 3. When a Digimon fills its Digivolution Gauge by taking damage from the enemy or using certain items, the Digimon will digivolve into one stage past its current highest natural digivolution; for example, a level 4 Guilmon will digivolve to Growlmon, but a level 5 Guilmon will digivolve to WarGrowlmon, as it can already naturally digivolve to Growlmon. The Digivolve Disk item in Digimon World DS has an effect similar to Blast Digivolution. Spirit Evolution These Digivolutions only appear in Digimon Frontier. They refer exclusively to when a someone uses a Spirit to digivolve into a Digimon. Spirit Evolution categorizes the use of a Spirit to digivolve. Spirit Evolution results in a Human Hybrid, a humanoid Digimon, or a Beast Hybrid, which produces a Digimon more similar to an animal but not necessarily devoid of humanoid features. The DigiDestined must release a ring of their own Fractal Code (called Digicode in the Japanese version), hold the Digivice and scan it. The Japanese version of Frontier refers to both types of evolution as Spirit Evolution, while in the English version, the call is "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" for Human Spirits and "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" for Beast Spirits. Slide Evolution is a form of evolution that does not actually push a Digimon to a higher level, like Mode Change. It is primarily a way for a Hybrid Digimon to switch back and forth between its Human and Beast forms, such as Grumblemon to Gigasmon ("Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down"), but it is also commonly used by non-Hybrid Digimon to switch between its pure and evil forms, such as Monzaemon to WaruMonzaemon. ("Island of Misfit Boys") Fusion Evolution is the merging of a Human and Beast spirit of the same element to a , a Digimon that has twice the power than what a single Human or Beast spirit can carry. Only two of the DigiDestined, Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto, use Fusion Evolution in Frontier. The appearance of a Fusion Hybrid Digimon can vary, but in the case of Takuya to Aldamon and Koji to BeoWolfmon, they are literally a mixture of features of their respective Human and Beast counterparts. In the English dub, Takuya's call is "Execute, Now! Fusion Evolution!" and Koji's is just "Execute! Fusion Evolution!". Unified Spirit Evolution is an evolution where in the person evolving uses ten of the twenty Spirits to evolve to a . Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto are the only children to evolve in this way. Takuya uses the Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, and Wood to become , and Koji takes the Spirits of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, and Steel to digivolve into . The Spirits of the other children are returned to them when EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon revert to Takuya and Koji. In the English dub, their call is "Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!". Ancient Spirit Evolution is the most powerful evolution in Digimon Frontier. All of the Legendary Warrior spirits combine at once to form , the most powerful Digimon obtained through a spirit. Susanoomon appears twice in Frontier; first Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto evolve into him and then in the final battle of the series all the DigiDestined, except Koichi Kimura, combine to form him. ("{of the Line (Digimon Frontier episode)|End of the Line]") In the English dub, The first call is "Ancient Spirits Unite!", while the second one is "Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!". DigiFuse is a form of Digivolution that is central to the plot of Digimon Fusion. It is similar to DNA Digivolution, in that it involves multiple Digimon, here known as "DigiXros Units", combining into stronger forms, but also involves attributes of Mode Changing, allowing the Units to rearrange their data and became body-parts or weapons for the new form. The gestalt entity is usually controlled by the Unit with the most powerful soul, but especially for Forced DigiXroses, the lead Unit can change if one member's soul overpowers the others. DigiFusing can only be achieved using a X Loader held by its chosen "General"("Taiki, Go to Another World!"), and most powerful DigiFuses require the "core" Unit to have the mental fortitude to support the unity of the gestalt.("Zone Collapse! The Sparking Taiki and Kiriha!") So far, the largest DigiFuses involve seven Units, with certain groups, such as the Starmons or PawnChessmons, being treated as one Unit. There are higher "forms" of DigiFuse, although the distinctions seems to be more in name than in effect. "Double Xros" is a type of DigiFuse performed between two Generals. ("Don't Die Greymon!! The Birth of Shoutmon DX") Within the DigiQuartz, a X Loader can only DigiFuse two of a Hunter's Digimon together, so Hunters must instead use Double Xros to combine up to four Digimon.("A Targeted Taiki! The Super-Celebrity's Warcry!") The Double Xros can be further empowered through a "Grand Xros", although this only involves adding more of the current Generals' Digimon. ("Xros Alliance!! The Final Odaiba Showdown!!") When Kiriha finally opens his heart to Taiki and Nene, they become able to perform the "Great Xros", which involves three or more Generals operating in harmony.("A Mighty Love! Deckerdramon's Last Cry!!") With a multitude of Generals, it is possible to form an "Evolution Xros" of multiple Warp Evolved Digimon. ("Xros Stars!! Like a Shooting Star!!") However, the ultimate form of DigiFuse is the "Final Xros", which is enabled with the help of the Code Crown; it allowed Taiki to combine Shoutmon with all of his allies and nearly every Digimon in the Digital World. ("A Glorious DigiXros, Seize It! Our Future!!") Generals can disengage a DigiFuse through "Xros Open". ("Legendary Deckerdramon, Stir!") Notes and References Category:Digimon Category:Anime and manga terminology Category:Fictional superhuman features or abilities